


Lagom

by Val_Creative



Series: No Angst June/Domestic Fluff Month [16]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clubbing, Cute Okumura Eiji, Dancing, Explicit Language, Humor, Late at Night, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Protective Ash Lynx, Romantic Friendship, Shorter Wong Lives, Slow Dancing, Teasing, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Ash goes undercover with Eiji and Shorter to a nightclub.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji/Shorter Wong
Series: No Angst June/Domestic Fluff Month [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769860
Comments: 11
Kudos: 145





	Lagom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Glove23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glove23/gifts).



> This is just for straight (not-straight) up fun. ❤️🧡💛💚💙💜🖤🤍 Please enjoy the shenanigans. I really like these three as a ship anyway. Thoughts/comments are deeply appreciated and I hope everyone is having a good Pride Month!
> 
> _"Lagom" (adverb): just the right amount."_

*

16\. Trying Something New

"You know this is completely insane, right?"

Shorter brushes his fingers through his black-dyed, oiled hair flattened against his skull. He scowled and verbally chewed out Ash earlier for the mere _suggestion_ of ruining his purple mohawk. Only if it was a temporary thing.

(But undercover only works if _nobody_ recognizes you.)

He loses his favorite pair of sunglasses and the nose piercing. Shorter complains about the tightness of the dark leather pants crawling up his butt whenever he moved. A platinum chain-necklace on him and a black fishnet muscle shirt. Sleeveless.

"I've got a lead," Ash snaps. "We're taking it."

Ash shreds up an already tattered pair of blue jeans until they're completely different.

Booty shorts.

Not that Ash has much down there.

Strings of white jean-fringe dangle around Ash's upper thighs. He pulls on a halter top made of reflective silver sequins. It exposes all of Ash's naked, muscular back. Shorter's eyes linger hungrily over that milky pale skin. _Fuck_.

"Why is Eiji coming?"

"Because I wanna help, Shorter," Eiji insists. He's wearing the white crop top with an underbelt and skinny white-vinyl pants.

Fucking shit, Eiji looks hot _too_.

Shorter groans. Ash busies himself by smearing highlighter and glitter on his neck and face.

"Are you saying you can't protect him?" Ash mumbles, not looking at Shorter.

Shorter's lip curls.

"Like hell I can't!" he yells out.

_"Good."_

*

This nightclub has too much LED blue lighting. And too many people.

Shorter's eyes strain.

 _"Why did we gotta dress up like sluts?"_ he grumbles.

Ash ignores him.

"I'm gonna sniff Marco Fernandez out. You guys hang around this end and wait for me." Ash glances at Eiji nodding determinedly, Ash's expression softens. He then passes by Shorter, clapping his shoulder. "Don't let Eiji out of your sight, _slut_."

Shorter throws off Ash's hand, rolling his eyes.

*

There's nothing to do but stare off into space and ogle some girls.

And guys.

And _whoever else_ is hot. Shorter isn't picky.

"Shorter?"

Eiji gives him the adorably apprehensive look that Shorter finds himself melting under. Every single time.

"Do you think Ash is okay?"

"For sure," Shorter reassures him, sliding a hand up Eiji's arm and grasping. "Nothing's ever—"

As if on cue, Ash rushes back into Shorter's view. He's panting. Eiji looks deeply confused as Ash grabs onto his wrist. "Join us in about ninety seconds," he tells Shorter grimly, leading a mild-mannered Eiji into the dance floor. Eiji's other arm flails.

Shorter frowns.

_"Join…?"_

He watches as something invisible falls over Ash's expression. Controlled and pleasant.

Ash presses himself against the length of Eiji's back, whispering into Eiji's ear and grinning. He palms over Eiji's sides and hips.

Shorter notices that scumbag Marco Fernandez sitting on a bar-stool, eyeing Ash. Ash with Eiji, and Ash clearly noticing _the noticing_ from the mobster they've been looking for. They sway along to the music, with a red-faced Eiji practically vibrating in Ash's hands.

Shorter crosses his arms, grunting out a disbelieving laugh.

Right.

He's supposed to _join_.

Shorter excuses himself around an arguing couple, blinking out the glare of strobe-lamps. Eiji peers up at Shorter, whispering out Ash's name and smiling a little when Ash's mouth nuzzles to his cheek. Oh yeah, Shorter knew about _them_. Hard to miss.

"Took your time," Ash mutters, yanking on Shorter's arm and pulling him into Eiji.

Ash grinds slowly into Eiji's ass, and Shorter can hear a low whimper out of Eiji. _Fuck_. Shorter's crotch tightens.

_Fuck._

Shorter presses into their circle, guiding Eiji's arms around him.

"Just focus on me, Eiji," he murmurs, offering a smile. "Take a deep breath. Enjoy yourself."

Eiji nods again, inhaling and trembling less. He sways back into Ash who leaves a moist half-kiss on Eiji's jaw.

Shorter dances close, leaning into Ash's fingers cradling his nape. He's mindful of his growing erection when Eiji's thigh slips between his legs. Ash kisses Eiji again, this time on the mouth, and Shorter's brain nearly short-circuits.

God _fuck_ shit.

 _Shit_.

He's jonesing for the slip of Ash's pink tongue exposes between their mouths.

Eiji whines quietly, his arms clenching on Shorter.

Shorter whispers out to Ash, waiting for the devious and amused grin before he tries to kiss Ash. He's thought about kissing Ash s _o many times_. So many. Ever since juvie. Ash's mouth covers his, opening with sloppiness and spit-warm.

A groan falls out of Shorter.

He pulls away, eyeing Eiji who hasn't been scared off. He's red-cheeked.

Shorter leans into Eiji, nudging his lips to Eiji's hairline. His brow. The tip of his nose. Eiji accepts Shorter's kiss prying open his lips, Eiji's dark eyes half-lidded. One of Ash's hands press and holds against Eiji's abdomen, steadying him. Ash tastes like a hint of Shorter's cigarette, but Eiji is…

 _Peppermint_.

Sugary sweet gum.

Shorter dares to look up, finding the mobster heading their way. "Think we got his attention…" he says to Ash.

Ash takes his cue, smiling flirtatiously towards his enemy, leaving Eiji and Shorter.

"He's _so_ dead."

*


End file.
